1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray latching device, and, more particularly, to a tray latching device for preventing an automobile tray, which is designed to be unlatched and opened when a predetermined stroke is applied thereto, from being unintentionally opened by an automobile collision, wherein a latch, which is formed with a plurality of supporting indentations having stepped supporting portions, is arranged at a side of the tray and a plurality of inertial sensors, which are adapted to rotate by collision inertia to suppress the stroke of the tray, is arranged at a side of the latch opposite to the tray, whereby, even in the case of rapid speed variation due to an automobile collision, unintentional opening of the tray can be prevented in accordance with operation of the inertial sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an instrument panel of an automobile is provided with a dashboard in front of a driver's seat and a glove compartment in front of a passenger's seat. Between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat is provided a center-facia. The center-facia includes a switch to operate an audio system or air-conditioner.
The center-facia also includes a tray for holding cigarette ashes and butts or for receiving small-size articles, such as coins or credit cards. Admittedly, the tray may be mounted in other locations except for the center-facia.
In the case of the tray used to receive articles, it is important that the tray not be opened by a shock caused in an automobile collision since articles ejected from the opened tray may injure a driver or passenger. Thus, the tray must have a latch structure capable of preventing the tray from being unintentionally opened, for example, during a collision test or shock test. When a collision test is carried out, an automobile will suddenly experience a force approximately equal to thirty times of gravitational acceleration. Thus, the tray must be designed to endure such a rapid speed variation, to prevent unintentional opening thereof.
However, conventional trays tend to be easily opened even by a small automobile collision, and have the risk of injury to a driver or passenger due to articles ejected from the tray. In particular, a recent tendency to increase the size of the automobile tray causes the tray to be opened more easily since the tray is more affected by collision inertia. This has the problem of not only damage or loss of articles received in the tray, but also injury to a driver or passenger when articles ejected from the tray strike the driver or passenger.